About a Hundred Feet Away
by Welcome-To-PandaLand
Summary: MJ finds herself curious about Peter after standing up for him in the corner store, so what do you do when you're curious about someone? You ask the biggest gossip at your school about him. Sequel to my first one-shot, Milk Money, I recommend that you read that one first. (Set right after the end of The Amazing Spider-Man movie)


A.N. If you haven't already, you should read the other one shot that I wrote about Peter and MJ's first meeting before reading this one. Its called Milk Money. It'll make you less confused, because this is the second in the series I am starting. And that's pretty much all you need to know before reading this so, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>About A Hundred Feet Away.<strong>

"What, Peter?"

"Yeah, what's his deal?"

"Why do you wanna know about him? Of all the guys in the school, you're wondering about Peter? Why not Flash? You dated him for a while, right? No reason why you can't go there again."says Lydia Davis, looking at MJ with a pathetic expression.

"Just answer my question." MJ snaps. It had been a little over a month since she met Peter in the corner store, buying a chocolate milk. She's wondered about him ever since then, less and less as the time goes by, but still every once in a while. She remembers the protective feeling she felt when she watched him being taunted by the employee working. She was glad to have stood up for him, that store clerk was an ass, but she was upset when she had to explain to her friend Cassidy why she didn't end up buying the movie or candy for them to eat while watching it.

Lydia rolls her eyes as she visibly tries to recall the last thing she heard about Peter. "Well, he's into photography, lives somewhere in queens, total science nerd, if you ask me, he was my partner once and all he did was nod or shake his head or shrug every time I asked him anything personal. Stutters, trips often, ooh! He skateboards, that's interesting, right? Doesn't seem to own a hair brush, or another pair of shoes." she says.

MJ nudges her with her arm. "Oh come on, Lyd. He looks..." She starts, trying to think of something positive to say about him as she watches him from about a hundred feet away, almost drop a notebook that is falling apart out of his locker, but catches it at the last-minute. She tilts her head, _fast reflexes, weird._ she thinks. "...Cute. You know in a shy, goofy sort of way." she says.

"MJ, what are you thinking? He is completely unlike any of the other guys you've asked me about, do you know something I don't? Are you banging him secretly?" she asks, the last part in a hushed tone, but not hushed enough for the girls in the lockers right next to theirs not to hear. It's not that MJ thinks this will do anything to her reputation, she doesn't care about what people think, but she can't speak for Peter and she doesn't want him to think that she has gone around starting rumors about him.

MJ claps a hand over her mouth. "Shh, and no! I just, ran into him at the store the other day, he was being picked on by some asshole employee working, it was painful to watch, I couldn't help it, I had to tell him off." She tells her.

Lydia smiles, a smile that once again makes MJ feel pathetic. "MJ, that is so you, always getting into other people's business, always trying to stand up for someone, usually yourself." She says. She looks back at Peter. "Always looking for attention..." She mumbles, thinking MJ wouldn't hear.

MJ rolls her eyes, trying not to look as insulted by what she said as she feels. "And this is why I usually avoid talking to you. Now, is that all you know?"

Lydia rolls her eyes again. "Well, he's kinda involved with Gwen Stacy, they're always talking in the halls and touching each other romantically, not to be confused with sexually, though, they seem to keep it pretty PG at school." She says.

"And that I didn't need to know either. Thanks Lydia, see you when I decide to stop avoiding you next." Says MJ, walking away.

As she walks away, she almost regrets being so blunt. Should she regret it? Should she learn to hold her tongue? It was only the truth, and Lydia knows that they don't have a nice relationship, but maybe if MJ wasn't so honest then she would actually make real friends. Maybe if she were less honest, she would appeal to the right kind of people, people like Peter, who don't seem to feel the need to impress anyone and still get the most popular girl in school.

What does Gwen see in Peter? Why does she, the most loved, most wanted, and again most popular girl in school see in a skinny, (Although he seems to have grown lots of muscle in his arms; yes, MJ has noticed) shy, awkward, kid from queens who skateboards and takes pictures?

But what does MJ see in him? Does she see anything in him? If she didn't why would she feel the need to ask the most annoying gossip in their school about him? She tells herself its the part of her that wants real friends, ones who don't only hang out with you because you fit their description of "hot" and don't have a curfew.

It's not like it matters. He seems like the long-term, serious relationship kind of guy, and as much as she wants it to be, that is not, and will probably never be, MJ.

* * *

><p>My apologies for how short this one is, I just wanted to put this seen in the series but I didn't want to have to make it a flashback in the multi chapter story I started writing. So yeah, kind of a character buildingback story telling one shot for MJ. I'm having trouble deciding if the whole multi chap story will be in MJ's perspective, or from both MJ's and Peter's perspectives. I'm thinking I want to do both, but what would you prefer?

I apologize for any mistakes I made while proof reading this. I suck at it and just really wanted to get this up.


End file.
